


Just Be Happy

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 Eppur Si Muove, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post ep toEppur Si Muove





	Just Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Josh, I'm leaving," I hear Donna bellow. I don't make a move to turn around from where I'm sitting with my feet propped up on the window sill. "Josh," she repeats as I hear her come into the room. She sits on the desk behind me. I can see her reflection in the window. She has her "worried" face on. She's had it for about two weeks now. I suppose she had a reason to worry when I ended up with a nasty cough and cold the day after I ended up on her doorstep, brooding and not drunk. But I'm basically better now. 

"I'm fine," I mutter, answering her unspoken question. 

She snorts, "Fine? You're a few hours from a nutty. Go home, get some sleep," she orders, softening her tone a little by reaching over and running her fingers through my hair. 

"I'm going...soon," I promise. I can tell Donna's not quite ready to believe me, but it's been a long day and she's as tired as I am. "Can you do me favor?" I ask as I let my feet fall to the floor and I turn my chair around. 

"What?" 

"Can you see if the First Lady is around?" As soon as the words come out of my mouth, I regret saying them. Donna kneels next to me, putting her hands on my knees to turn the chair a little. 

"Josh, what's wrong?" she asks as she reaches up to feel my forehead. I pull away a little too quickly. I don't know why. 

"Nothing," I mutter harshly. She doesn't believe me, I didn't expect she would. 

"You're not warm, you look like you've been getting some sleep, you've been eating better so what's up?" Donna asks, her voice laced with worry. I can only shrug my shoulders. "OK, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Go home and get some sleep. If you want to talk, call me," Donna says with a small smile as pats my knee and stands up. "I'll call over to the East Wing and see if Dr. Bartlet is in her office, but I refuse to call the Residence." The use of the "DR" title is not lost on me. 

Donna goes back out to her desk and I see her laugh as she talks on the phone. That's not a good sign. She and Dr. Bartlet are probably laughing at me. "OK, she'll see in 15 minutes. She's a little backed up, apparently you're not the only one who is about to have a nutty." she teases. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Ask Dr. Bartlet when you get over there. I'm sure she'd love to explain it to you," she answers cryptically. 

Ten minutes later I'm walking over to the East Wing. I'm not 100% sure why I'm going to see the First Lady. I think I just want a little assurance that I'm not about to...to drop dead from a heart attack. 

As I turn the corner to head down the hall I see Toby coming out of Mrs. Bartlet's office. He acts like he doesn't see me so I just ignore him as he turns and heads in the other direction. I knock once and the First Lady's voice drifts out, "Come on in, take a number." 

I open the door and see The President sitting in Mrs. Bartlet's chair with his feet on the desk. "Good evening Sir, Ma'am." 

"Joshua, nice of you to come and visit," Mrs. Bartlet teases as she motions for me to sit. 

"Don't worry son, you're in good company. Toby and Leo have already been here. You'll be glad to hear neither of them are dying," he snorts. 

"Jed," warns Mrs. Bartlet. It's always amazed me the power this 5 foot woman holds over the leader of the free world. 

"Ok, so I came over for the same reason," admits the President as he pulls his feet down and stands up. He throws his suit jacket on over his head. I stand and glance away as he kisses his wife. He pats my shoulder on the way out and gives me a wink. 

"So, what brings you over here?" asks Mrs. Bartlet as she motions for me to sit back down. I slump back down on the couch and just shrug my shoulders. I'm a bit amazed at how comfortable I am around the First Lady. "So, I guess I'll have to drag this out of you. So, Justice Brady drops dead out of the blue. He's only 10 years older than you are; he seemed to be in perfect health. Now you're freaking out a little, facing your own mortality and want a little assurance you're not about to keel over. Pretty much sums it up?" she asks with a grin. I can only nod. "Would you feel better if I took your blood pressure?" she asks, trying to placate me without making me feel like a complete idiot. "I took everyone else's too," she adds with a laugh. 

"Why not," I agree with a halfhearted grin as I slip off my suit jacket and roll up my sleeve. She watches as the numbers on the dial fall. "Well?" I ask as she tugs on the cuff to release the Velcro. 

"It's fine," she says as she motions for me to undo my tie and unbutton my dress shirt. 

"Fine? Fine, fine or good, fine." 

She just shakes her head at me; she's really trying to humor me without laughing too hard. "How about good for you, fine for the rest of the world." 

"OK" 

"Stop talking. Take a few deep breaths," she says as she slips the end of the stethoscope under my t-shirt. She listens to me breathe and then moves the stethoscope to my chest to listen to my heartbeat. "Heart sounds fine, but you're a little wheezy. Still coughing?" 

"A little, mostly at night." 

"Using the humidifier?" 

"Yes," I whine, "Even though it makes me feel like I'm about 4 years old. I also wear my flannel pajamas. What are you going to suggest next, Vicks?" 

"Wouldn't hurt," she teases as she puts everything back in her little black bag. "You want some tea?" 

"No, I'm fine," I say as I rebutton my shirt and shove my tie into my jacket pocket. 

"Josh, you're going to sit here until you talk. Are you sure you don't want any tea," Mrs. B says as she stands in front of me, hands on her hips. She's clearly not letting me out of here anytime soon. 

"Tea would be nice, thanks." 

I pace around for a few minutes while Dr. B. pours tea from the silver tea set in the corner. I tried to help but she waved me away. We settle down with the tea, her in the chair, me on the couch. She kicks off her shoes and tucks her legs under her, clearly getting comfortable. I don't think I'm ever getting out of here. She lets me sit in silence for about 2 minutes. "OK Josh, what's wrong?" 

"Didn't you already figure out what was wrong?" I tease. "You pretty much nailed it a little while ago ma'am." 

"Yes, I did. But there's more to it." 

"I just needed a little reassurance." 

"And you got it. You're fine." 

"For how long?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"For how long am I going to be fine?" I whine as I fight the urge to get up and pace again. I glance around for something to pick up, to hold, to fidget with. The only thing I can reach is a stuffed Elmo. I pick it up and absently pass it back and forth between my hands. 

"Josh, we've talked about this before. Your life expectancy is normal. Are you going to have some problems down the road from the damage done by the bullet? Probably." 

"Like what?" I ask even though I already know. I've heard the list dozens of times. 

"Josh, must we do this....ok fine. At some point, and I have no idea when, the pain, weakness and stiffness in your right side will probably be bad enough that you need to use a cane. You're at risk for an aneurysm at the repair site. You pulmonary function is also slightly decreased and may cause you trouble, it may not. But to be honest, any problems you have in the near future are going to be from your blood pressure. So change your lifestyle and your crappy eating habits. Justice Brady's death was a slap in the face. Not just to you, to Toby, Leo and my husband. All of you could take better care of yourselves and you all know that. But there's more to this than the physical stuff. Right?" 

"Yeah. It's about things I regret not doing, things I regret not saying." 

"You saw your life flash before you tonight, didn't you?" 

"Yeah and frankly it was too damn short," I laugh as I slump down a little more so I can rest my head on the back of the couch. I look down and realize I have Elmo clutched to my chest. Mrs. Bartlet notices but doesn't say anything and I, for some unknown reason, don't toss Elmo aside. 

"And your life was missing a few things?" she guesses correctly. I close my eyes and nod but don't say anything. "A couple of kids maybe. Some blue eyed kids with curly blond hair?" she teases. 

She didn't really just say that, did she? 

I crack my eyes open and she winks at me. Forget the heart attack I think I'm about to die of embarrassment right here in her office. I can just see CJ trying to spin the story. 

"Josh listen to me," she says as she untucks her leg to reach out and kick me to make sure I'm paying attention. "Do I think you need to get your affairs together and plan your funeral, of course not..." 

"My affairs are in order," I protest, quickly groaning at the double meaning. 

"Not quite, but that's a conversation for another time," she says, again with the winking. "Seriously, you've had a wake up call....another wake up call. Not sure how many you need," she adds under her breath. "Life is too short to have regrets. Take care of yourself and have fun Josh. You, Toby, Leo, Jed you have to remember this place is not your life," she says as she waves her arms around the room. "Get out and live a little, be happy." 

I can only nod as I sit up with Elmo in my lap. 

"You can take him with you. They left me a bunch to hand out to the kids at the clinic," Mrs. Bartlet says as she points at Elmo. There's a teasing tone to her voice but I can also tell she's serious. So I stand up, tuck Elmo under my arm and grab my suit jacket. 

As I head back to my office I feel better than I have in quite a while. Not sure exactly why, maybe because I've just gotten some reassurance I'm not about to keel over, maybe because for the first time in months I feel like I belong here, that I'm valuable. Maybe it's because of my new red furry friend who at the moment is swinging from my hand as we walk down the hall. 

If there's anything I've learned in recent years, it is to just be happy when things are going well, don't question it too much...just be happy. 

THE END 


End file.
